1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to rapid thermal processing (RTP) chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
RTP is a manufacturing process which heats substrates, such as silicon wafers, to temperatures of up to 1200 degrees Celsius or greater in several seconds or less. RTP may be used for a variety of applications, including dopant activation, thermal oxidation, or metal reflow.
One type of existing RTP chamber utilizes an array of lamps to rapidly heat substrates during processing. The amount of power applied to the lamps, and thus the amount of heat generated therefrom, is controlled by a controller connected to a plurality of pyrometers disposed within the chamber. Other types of chambers utilize heated substrates supports, and may control temperature using resistance measurement devices. Existing RTP chambers represent a sizeable investment for manufacturing facilities, thus increasing the cost to produce devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved RTP chamber.